1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which is capable of ejecting ink droplets by making use of a piezoelectric element, and more particularly to a control system and method which controls a driving pulse applied to the piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been a growing interest in non-impact recording methods, because noise while recording is extremely small to such a degree that it can be neglected. Particularly, inkjet recording methods are extremely effective in that they are structurally simple and in that they can perform high-speed recording directly onto ordinary medium. There has been proposed an inkjet recording method making use of a piezoelectric element.
In the inkjet recording method making use of a piezoelectric element, a driving pulse is applied to a selected piezoelectric element and thereby the piezoelectric element is deformed to eject an ink droplet. The waveform of the driving pulse is very important to stabilize the ink ejection and improve the quality of printing because the stable and proper waveform of the driving pulse produces the stable amount of ejected ink droplet and the optimal ejection velocity. However, a variation in waveform of the the driving pulse is cause by variations in capacitance of the piezoelectric element and characteristics of each circuit element, resulting in variations in amount and ejection velocity of ink droplet.
To stabilize the ink droplet ejection to improve the quality of printing, there has been proposed an inkjet head driver in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-182993. The inkjet head driver sets a driving pulse to a desired voltage by adjusting the time constant and the rising time of the driving pulse.
However, the rising time is adjusted by changing the variable resistor or replacing a resistor with another resistor. Therefore, it is necessary to do the resistor adjustment prior to shipments and such adjustment is a time-consuming step. Further, after shipments, it is very difficult to adjust the rising time to cancel out a variation in pulse waveform due to a change of ambient temperature, resulting in reduced stability of the quality of printing.
Another inkjet head driver has been proposed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-112894. The inkjet head driver measures the slope of leading or trailing edge of a trapezoidal driving pulse and controls the output current of a variable current source depending on an error obtained by comparing the measured slope with a preset slope.
However, the conventional inkjet head driver needs the steps of slope measurement which is not simple, resulting in increased burden upon a control processor.